Maybe Someday, We can Dance like that
by Me.Nay
Summary: It's the St. White's Day Dance but a snow storm wraps Daisuke and Riku into a series of unexpected events! And whatever will happen to Risa and Satoshi when they find themselves, literally, stuck under the Christmas Tree?
1. Rise of the Storm

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **Hello!! This story just suddenly sprang into my mind one day so I decided to write it down before I forgot. The story takes place one year later without Dark or Krad. The setting is placed during winter, St. White's Day, at Azumano Middle School. 9th graders the main characters are now. Each chapter takes place within the mind of all 4 characters in the order they are listed in: Daisuke Niwa, Risa Harada, Riku Harada, and then Satoshi Hiwatari. I plan to have this story at least 3-4 chapters long only. Anyway, read, enjoy, and please review!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Maybe Someday, We Can Dance Like That**

**Chapter 1**

**Rise of the Storm**

My eyes zoomed in on the happy dancing students. Christmas lights were scattered everywhere across the school's front yard as soft snow slowly fell all over. Covering everything in a majestic festival of snow, an announcement came from the speaker whish halted the cheerful music. All the students stopped dancing and looked up at the speaker.

_"Attention all students! Attention all students! Due to the snow, we are lowering all usage of electricity. I repeat: Due to the snow, we are lowering all usage of electricity. My apologies for this evening."_ The voice from the speaker disappeared and just as quickly, the lights from the strings which hung overhead disappeared along with it. The only light that shown through the darkness was the lights emitting from the giant Christmas Tree located in the center of the school yard. The students hesitated in their movement but shrugged their shoulders and continued on with their mingling. I sat by myself in my lonely chair as another announcement came from the speakers.

_"And Daisuke! Get yourself over here to class! It's an emergency!!"_ shouted the announcer urgently.

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes as I stood up, my face getting red. That voice… Takeshi?! Geez… I ran toward my classroom inside the school building as fast as I could since Takeshi said it was an, "emergency". I heard the laughter of students as they shouted behind me,

"Make sure you get there in time!" and, "Don't go, Daisuke! It's a trap!"

I waved at them as I entered the school building. I ran through the halls and cut corners when all of a sudden, I crashed into someone as we both fell on the ground. I felt something light and silky fall on top of me as I was covered in white curtains. I looked at the curtains and grabbed them with my hands. I stood up and dusted myself off. Holding out my hand, I said to the person still covered in the curtains, "Are you okay? I'm sorry…" The person took my hands and immediately, I realized how small this person's hands were.

"Ugh… Watch where you're going!" the person shouted angrily. The stranger took off the curtains from themselves and as we locked eyes, I realized who the person was: Riku Harada.

"Oh… Daisuke… What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "I thought you were supposed to be outside making sure everything was all right." She took the curtains from my hands and dusted them off.

"Takeshi called me in. You didn't hear it?" I asked with a point to the speaker in the hallway.

"Ah, Takeshi. I guess I wasn't listening to his annoying voice."

I laughed softly.

"Well, I should be going to the sewing room now. See ya, Daisuke." Riku walked away toward the other end of the hall with a wave good-bye.

I waved good-bye as I stood there watching her go.

I entered the classroom with caution. I opened the door slowly. I stuck my head in when all of a sudden; an eraser was thrown at me as I hear Takeshi shout at me, "Daisuke! Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!"

"I've been outside taking care of Christmas tree outside, remember? After all, it was you who assigned me that job." I replied nervously as I wiped my face and picked up the eraser from the ground.

"Never mind that, Daisuke! I need you to take this to the art room!" Takeshi said as he handed me a tree branch.

"W-what is this?" I asked confused. "Isn't this supposed to go into the _storage_ room?"

"Of course not! This thing is a work of art! Art! Not some piece of trash! Now hurry up and go!" Takeshi urged me out of the room with the tree branch in hand as he slammed the door shut behind me.

I sighed and said to myself sadly, "I thought you said it was an emergency…" Instead of running through the halls, this time, I took my time and looked out the windows. Snow fell slowly down onto the school yard and I could already see the fog roll up the windows. I walked toward the windows and looked up into the sky. The moon shone brightly. Who would have thought that the annual St. White's dance would have been on a full moon?

"Daisuke?" A voice came.

I quickly turned around and came face to face to Risa Harada. She looked at me wide eyes.

"Oh, hi Risa. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Riku. Have you seen her anywhere? I need to tell her something!" she replied urgently.

"Riku went into the sewing room just a while ago." I answered, pointing to the sewing room door just at the end of the hall.

"Ah, okay. Thank a lot, Daisuke!" waved Risa as she headed toward the sewing room.

I waved behind her and then headed for the art room. After putting everything back where they belonged, I decided to go and view the Christmas lights once again.

The snow was piling up higher now as I stepped outside. There, I saw Riku and Risa sitting near the benches. I heard Risa's voice as she talked energetically about something.

"You gotta listen to me, Riku!" she shouted into Riku's ear.

Riku looked at her sister annoyed and said to her, "Yeah, yeah. I've heard you. I still don't believe it." She rested her head on her hand.

"But it's true!" Risa shouted once again as she pounded her hand on the table. "They say that if you dance the last dance with the person you really like, your love will last forever!"

"That's just like the ribbon story you told me last year!" Riku countered her sister's story.

"Well…" started Risa. "The dance is a surefire thing now!"

"Now?" Riku repeated as she eyed her sister.

"Augh! Think what you want but I say that it's true!" Risa shouted. She turned and walked away toward her group of friends near the base of the Christmas tree.

"Aw geez, Risa… You take things way too seriously." Riku complained.

"I think that's a good thing about her." I said.

"AH!" Riku jumped up from her seat and stared with wide eyes at me, her hands before her in defense.

Our eyes locked for a second as we both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I apologized as I bowed.

"N-no. It's okay." She replied as she breathed in and out.

We sat there together, just sitting there taking in the view. This… feels really nice. Just sitting here with Riku like this. Wait… What?

"Daisuke?" Riku eyed me.

"W-what?!" I shouted as I jumped up from my seat. Nearby students stared at me as I felt myself going red.

Riku laughed softly. "Did _I_ scare you this time?"

I regained my posture and sat back down, my heart still beating against my chest. "N-no. I was just thinking how nice it was… to be here, you know?"

Riku looked at me. "Really? I was just thinking the exact same thing!" she smiled happily. "I thought to myself, 'Wow… The snow is falling so slow and everyone is all happy and dancing. It would be nice if time just stopped right here, right now.'" She looked toward the tree and then back at me. I felt my face turning red. "Don't you think so too?" she smiled.

I paused. I gripped my hands as I felt sweat build up in my hands. This is it. No turning back. Just do it already, Daisuke!

"Um… R-Riku…" I started. I couldn't look at her in the face.

"Yeah?" she replied, unknowingly.

"Um… W-would you… l-like t-to… dance… with…"

"Daisuke?"

Suddenly, everything turned dark. What's going on?! I stood up from my chair and scanned the area.

"Daisuke, what's happening?" asked Riku nervously.

"_Attention, all students! Please do not panic. There has been a brief power outage. Please do not worry. We will have the power back up shortly."_

"A power outage?" repeated Riku.

"…I guess we'll have to wait it out." I said.

Riku paused, as if worried about something. "Maybe… I should go check on Risa." Riku stood up from her seat and started running into the darkness. Before she could go anywhere, I grabbed her hand to stop her from going any further.

"No! It's dangerous. You can't see and you might hurt yourself." I warned.

"But I need to make sure Risa is okay! She's not good by herself in the dark! Now let me go, Daisuke!" Riku grabbed my hand and tried to force my grip off of her but proved nothing.

I took her hand and before I realized it, a snowstorm came and hit us like we were just sticks and stones. "Riku! We need to get inside the school!"

"No!" Riku protested. "I need to find Risa!"

"Riku!" She's so stubborn!

The storm kept coming. Why was there a snowstorm now at all times? It was just snowing softly a wile ago.

"AAHH!" We heard Risa's scream far off into the distance.

Upon hearing her sister's scream, Riku was able loosen my grip. She then started running toward the Christmas tree. "Riku!" I shouted as I ran after her.

Suddenly, a wall of snow was created by the wind and Riku was unable to go any further. I took Riku's hand and dragged her toward the school building. "Let go of me! Risa!!" she called out.

"Riku, we need to think about our situation first!"

"No! Let me go!" she shouted angrily.

Before I knew it, the doors to the school were forced open and we were both pushed inside by the incoming snow. I grabbed Riku and shielded her from the snow as I felt freezing pain crawl up my spine.

"Daisuke?!" called out Riku. We both fell inside the school building as a giant wall of snow covered the front exits. I got up from the ground while Riku sat there in disbelief, her eyes wide open. We were trapped inside the school.


	2. Just a Little Pain in my Heart

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time since I've updated. The reason? No motivation... I'm sorry, but motivation is really important to me. But don't worry! I plan on updating the next chapters within this week. Har har har! Thanks to everyone who commented and motivated me to finish this fanfic, really, you guys are the reason why I decided to pick this up again.

Okay, so this chapter is all about Risa and her side of the story. Satoshi is next, mweeheehee! I plan on making the next chapter all lovey-dovey so look forward to that.

**Maybe Someday, We Can Dance Like That**

**Chapter 2**

**Just a little Pain in my Heart**

"Risa! I need you to put these lights up near the base of the tree, okay?!"

That was my committee leader telling me what to do since... I _had_ nothing to do. I had already finished my duties but... I guess it's my fault for running into her in the sewing room. Darn that Daisuke! Well, I was the one who asked where Riku was so technically it's not really his fault but... Darn it all!

I raised a fist and punched the wall and then immediately regretted doing that. I sighed deeply. After I told Riku about the dance for lovers, I left to go help my friends put up the lights on the Christmas Tree. If she doesn't believe me, then that's fine with me! I huffed.

"Risa! Can you finish the rest by yourself? Our boyfriends are waiting! Hehe...!" my friends asked as they rubbed the back of their heads innocently. Ugh...! I glared at my friends with disgust and hatred but agreed to their terms anyway. I hate it how I'm so nice to couples... Their love is too bright for me to dim down!

"Yeah, go ahead and leave me alone... I'll be fine!" I joked.

"Thanks Risa! You're the best friend a girl can ask for!" my friends told me merrily.

We waved good-bye. I watched them all fall into the arms of the ones they love. Snow fell down slowly all around them as if giving them all the chance for a perfect Christmas. I couldn't move my view from them.

"...I want..."

I dragged my eyes away from my friends and the ones they love.

"I want them to dance the last dance with their boyfriends!" I smiled through my sadness.

What the heck?! Why am I feeling so depressed all of a sudden?! This isn't me at all!

I slapped my cheeks with my hands.

"I just really hope they do, that's all..."

"Why wish for their happiness?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up the tree and sitting atop the ladder, hanging ornaments, was Satoshi Hiwatari. My eyes widened with surprise.

I jumped back.

"Satoshi?! Is that you?!" I shouted.

Satoshi didn't bother to look at me as he spoke. I clenched my hands. Arrogant sonuva-

"Of course it's me, Risa Harada." he replied cooly.

I imitated Satoshi's deep voice sarcastically. "Oh, of course it's me, Risa Harada... my butt!" I stomped my foot down on the snow. "Where have you been this past whole year?! One day you just never showed up and now here you are, decorating a Christmas tree like it's nobody's business!"

Satoshi merely shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. This boy is making me angrier by the second and I don't even know why! I mean, when he left, yeah, it shocked me but I never thought I would see him again like this. I walked up to the ladder he sat on and pressed my hand against it.

Without knowing why, I started shaking it with all my might.

Satoshi cautiously looked down at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?!" he cried.

I ignored him and continued on shaking the ladder. Yeah, I admit I'm acting pretty dumb right now but who cares?! He pisses me off!

"Hey! I'm talking to you, stop shaking the ladder or else I'll-"

Too late for words. Before I knew it, Satoshi had tumbled off the ladder and instantly fell down, down down... toward me.

"Aahh!" I screamed, covering myself with my arms.

Satoshi crashed down onto me and we both fell onto the snow. The snow had muffled our crash course so there was silence all around us. I opened my eyes and saw that Satoshi was right on top of me! He rubbed his head with his hand. Before I knew it, we had locked eyes just for a moment.

The snow looks really pretty, huh?

"Ah, get off of me!" I shouted, embarrassed. My ears were turning red, I could feel it.

Satoshi didn't seem at all fazed by our little moment. He simply dusted the snow off himself and began to pick up the fallen ornaments. I realized that a lot of the decorations had fallen off. I crouched on my knees and frantically began picking everything I could up.

"Ah, what do I do?! Everyone spent all day decorating the Christmas Tree!" I cried helplessly.

"Stop fumbling your fingers, you'll just drop and break everything you pick up." Satoshi told me.

I stopped and looked at him. He paid no attention to me at all. In fact, it was as if I was causing him trouble only. I know I did some wrong things but for him to act like I owed nothing was even worse. Why was that? I felt an incredibly sharp pain in my chest all of a sudden. It was hurting... so much! Ow!

"Ow ow ow ow!" I cried in pain. I held my chest and maybe, for a moment, before I knew it, just a little, I felt tears falling down from my eyes.

"Why?! It's too soon in the story for this!!" I shouted toward the snow filled sky, feeling the tears streak down from atop my cheeks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you here?!"

Satoshi's eyes widened at my forced question but only for a moment. He hid his emotions from me and stood up.

"Why I am here has nothing to do with you." he said simply.

I didn't know what to say. Usually, I would blow up and start shouting at Satoshi. Why can't I say anything? I forced my voice to speak.

"Sa-"

"_Attention, all students! Please do not panic. There has been a brief power outage. Please do not worry. We will have the power back up shortly."_

I was too preoccupied by Satoshi that I had failed to realized that all the lights went out. Like a flame, all the warm glow from everyone's happiness was sucked away by the cold winds.

Riku!

"Riku? Riku! Where are you?!"

I'm scared, where's Riku? I left her at the benches, maybe she's still there!

I got up from the snow and tried to make my way toward Riku, despite the sudden heavy snowfall.

"Risa!"

Satoshi grabbed my elbow and pulled me back toward him.

"It's too dangerous, you can't move through this snow!" he warned.

"Be quiet, just keep being all cold and distant and leave me alone!" I shouted at him angrily. I shoved my elbow free from his grasp but he grabbed my arm again, this time tighter to ensure I wouldn't be able to let myself free.

"Grr, let me go, you blue eyed yeti!"

Snow. Why was there so much snow now? Everything was turning white and in a flash, snow was falling down on me, scratching at my skin, freezing me. I screamed.

"Risa!"

Satoshi pulled me underneath the giant Christmas Tree. I looked behind him and saw that everything was buried in snow! The Christmas Tree was still standing, probably because all the snow had piled around it and held it up. But because of that, Satoshi and I were trapped beneath the tree, a wall of snow encasing us within. The last thing I saw was the ladder falling to the ground.

"...Risa." called Satoshi, a bit annoyed.

I kept silent.

I sat by myself on one side of the tree while he sat on the other. I was pouting.

I didn't know what was going on anymore. Because of the wall of snow I couldn't see anything outside of this prison. At least I was still alive... with this jerk.

"Risa." Satoshi called again.

I still kept to myself.

I heard him sigh to himself. He leaned against the tree. I looked up at the bottom of the branches and then to the ground. Some of the ornaments had fallen and was swept under the tree like us. I picked up a blue crystal ornament. I looked at it, seeing that it was reflecting Satoshi's back. I sighed in turn. Why does my conscience always kick up whenever I'm in these kinds of situations? I plopped the ornament back down on the snow.

"Sa... Satoshi." I started nervously.

"...What is it?" he answered.

I felt a tug from inside my chest. He answered... even though I was so mean to him before.

"I... I'm sorry. For being so spoiled and selfish and... for being all 'me' like in front of you." I started laughing for some odd reason. "I mean, this is the first time we're meeting after an entire year and I go off and yell at you. I should be hugging you and welcoming you back or something, huh? I guess I'm just not a good friend."

What am I saying? I'm just making myself even more depressed. I wiped a tear from my eyes and sniffed softly to myself.

I heard shuffling from behind me. I turned around and saw Satoshi settling himself down next to me. My heart was beating faster now...

"Don't apologize." he said. "I don't mind if it's you."


	3. The One I want to Hold

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **I hope that reading this makes you feel happy.

* * *

**Maybe Someday, We Can Dance Like That**

**Chapter 3**

**The One I Want To Hold

* * *

**

"Satoshi, what do you mean?" Risa asked. Our eyes were magnets, we looked only at each other for a split moment before I broke the chain. I can't be doing this, leading her on. It was stupid and I didn't even feel the same way. Somewhere within my heart, I knew what she was feeling. I hate myself for being so conceited all the time. I faked a simple shrug to hide my coy nature.

"You're always selfish so everyone's used to it already." I told her.

"What." She didn't seem too happy.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess right now." I moved away from her and she in turn moved away too. We again sat apart from each other, our backs leaning against the tree.

"Well, I'm _sooo_ sorry for getting you into this mess." she said sarcastically. She hasn't changed at all. I felt relieved to hear her talk like her old self again. But I don't feel the same way for her.

Silence. It surrounded us like a sickness. I could hear Risa touching the snow. She must be cold. Or at least, I think she is. After all, she isn't wearing a jacket or anything. I looked at my own jacket. Suddenly, a sting from my hand sent my senses in a rush. I looked at my right hand, blood. Damn. It must have been when I dragged Risa under the tree. I looked around and sure enough, there were broken ornaments with blood splattered here and there. I kicked up the snow with my foot, hiding the blood stains. I hope she didn't see.

"Satoshi..." Risa called out to me quietly. I immediately regained my composure and settled myself down.

"What?" I answered.

She didn't say anything. What did she want? Calling my name like that. I can never understand her even though we've known each other for years. Why? Daisuke seemed to have no trouble communicating with her so why can't I? Wait a minute. I don't need to communicate with her. That'll only lead to trouble since I don't love her. Yes, I don't. I don't.

"I know you're bleeding..." she suddenly said. My heart stopped for a split second. My low blood pressure must be acting up again, that's all.

"No, I'm not." I lied.

Risa crawled over to my side and took my hand. She showed me my wound.

"Then what's this?"

"A black hole."

"Idiot. Just admit that you need my help."

I frowned. What is she doing? I don't feel the same way for her so why? Risa reached into her pocket and took out a bandage. She applied it atop my palm, holding my hand with her small fingers. She felt cold.

"There." she said with a smile. "Now it won't hurt. After all, you can only feel the pain if you see the wound. Daisuke taught me that!" Risa beamed at me. Talking about Daisuke seemed to make her happy. I felt something heavy sink from inside my chest. I must be hungry, that's all. That's all...

"I don't think so." I replied.

"What?"

I took Risa's hand and held it. What am I doing? I don't even like her. Stop doing stupid and unnecessary things, Satoshi.

I felt my body moving on its own and I pulled her closer to me, embracing her. I could feel her heart beat against my chest. Or was it mine? Suddenly, I just didn't care who's heart it was. All I could think about was how cold she was. Yes, I'm only doing this so that she won't be cold. If I give her my jacket, then I'll be the one who's cold. This is for the both of us. Yes, that's it. That's exactly what it is. I held her closely. Risa didn't move, nor did she pull me away like I thought she would have. We stayed where we were. Time doesn't matter. Not now. I only care about this. This moment, here and now. Risa in my arms, that's all I care about.

"Satoshi...?"

Why does my name sound different when she calls it? Anyone other than her, it wouldn't sound the same. Why does she dig her way to me, even though I've avoided her this entire year? Why?

"Risa." I whispered her name softly to her ear.

Before I knew it, I was holder her tighter than before, as if I was afraid to let her go.

"Satoshi! Look!" Risa called out frantically. Our hands were still held together. She felt so warm...

Her eyes looked toward the snow. I realized that the winter snow was now falling apart. In an instant, we were free from our snowy cage. Risa crawled out and stood up in the open air and took in her freedom. I looked at my hand. Why do I suddenly feel so cold now? I'm wearing my jacket, right? Risa's bandage was the only source of warmth in my body. I pressed it against my chest.

I walked out toward Risa.

Suddenly, the Christmas Tree's lights were lit up. The power must have come back on. There was no song, only the falling snow. I stared at Risa as she looked up into the sky. What was she seeing? What was she thinking about right now?

"_You can only feel the pain if you see the wound."_

I chuckled to myself. The wound in my heart, I can never see. But the one who can cure me is right here in front of me. I know now, that I don't want to lose her. I've been running away from her for an entire year, but now, I want to face her. Her, and her beautiful eyes, her smile, everything about her, I want to face. Because she is the one I...

I took a step forward and bowed to Risa. I held out my hand toward her. "Risa, may I have your last dance?"

Risa looked at me with wide eyes but she soon recovered and smiled gracefully at me.

"Yes."

She placed her hand atop my mine, her bandage still there as if ensuring the pain in my heart will be healed by her kindness. I held her against my body, leading her in our dance. The snow fell all around us, and the cold was everywhere. But right now, all I can see is Risa, and right now, all I can feel is her warmth.

To be saved by your kindness, to be rescued by your unyielding strength, how much pain did I endure just be here with you? The one I care about most, the one I want to be with, the one I...

We danced in the snow, leaving footprints everywhere. The world was gone. Risa, I can't seem to find the words, any words, to tell you what I'm feeling right now. Can you forgive me for being so foolish?

I never want to let you go. Suddenly, I am afraid of my own feelings. Is this what you endured all this time? For the one you love so dearly... All for the sake of just one person.

"Risa..." I said softly.

Risa looked up at me.

I don't even know what to say. I don't know what to do. Feelings of happiness, feelings of sadness, they're all mixing up inside of me and I don't know what to do. The only thing I can do is...

I embraced Risa, holding her tightly in my arms as tears began to fall down my eyes.

"I... I'm sorry..."

I don't know what to do. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I've been running away all this time, what if she's stopped loving me? How can I... What can I...

Without realizing it had already happened, Risa held me in her arms. She dug her face in my chest as I felt her tears come out. She said nothing, as if telling me that I did nothing wrong. My heart can't take this anymore. I know that I can't hold back now.

"Risa, I-"

"Don't say anything... Right now, this is enough. Just being here with you, this is enough. I only care about this. This moment, here and now. Satoshi in my arms, that's all I care about."

We held each other through the snow. I'm so happy, I can die. I can die... If I can die in your arms, then I would leave this world the happiest person ever alive. That's all I need to be happy, to be here with you.

Risa, how can you be so strong in front of the one you love?

Because I too, want to be strong for you.

The one I so dearly want to hold, the one I so much want to be with, the one I...


	4. Last Dance, Beginnings

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Author's Note: **The final chapter is here! Thank you to everyone who kept on reading this, I'm really happy that you did. To my reviewers, thank you so much! I know that in the first chapter, I gave the order in which all the characters would show up but things got changed, I'm sorry. Anyway, my gosh... the last chapter... is this real? I've never finished a short shorty before, well, I have, but not on this website. This is really... something to behold, huh?! Haha, well, I'm happy. And I hope you'll feel happy too after reading this.

* * *

**Maybe Someday, We Can Dance Like That**

**Chapter 4**

**Last Dance, Beginnings**

* * *

"Riku... If you keep scratching at the snow your hands are going to get frostbitten." Daisuke warned me.

"I don't care! Do you even know the situation right now?! Risa's outside with that... with that..." I stuttered my words. I can't believe I almost forgot about my promise! Darn that stupid Satoshi...

Last year, he realized that Risa was falling for him, but being the scared wimp that he was, he transferred schools and ran away! Talk about pathetic! A guy like that doesn't deserve Risa! I obviously figured out what he was planning and I even confronted him about it. I told him that if he didn't feel the same way, then rejecting her would be a lot better than running away! But no... He ran away. What a sad little yeti. I banged my fist on the cold hard snow. It hurt, but I was sure that if Risa saw Satoshi, her heart would hurt even more. Darn this snow, blocking the entrance... Let's try climbing it and digging from the top down!

I lifted up my foot but I immediately slipped and fell. Before I landed on my back, Daisuke came and saved me.

"Riku, be careful!" he exclaimed. He had a bit of an angry tone in his voice. That scared me a little.

"S-sorry..." I stammered. "But Risa's out there, I want to-"

"Risa will be fine. She's a lot tougher than she looks, let's have faith in her." Daisuke told me reassuringly.

I couldn't believe my ears. Daisuke usually wouldn't be this calm about anything. I wonder if something's bothering him. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just nodded my head in obedient silence.

After we both settled ourselves down on the cold floor, I realized just how cold it was. I was wearing a jacket but seeing how thin it was made me think to myself, _"How could I be stupid enough to choose this out?"_ I hope Daisuke's not too cold.

"Riku, you're not too cold, are you?" Daisuke suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

I jumped a little. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine!" I said energetically. "How can I be cold? I have steel skin!"

Daisuke looked at me, hinting that he didn't buy my act.

"Uh, so... Are _you_ cold? You want my jacket?" I asked, starting to take off my jacket. Daisuke shook his head and laughed.

"No, you keep it. I don't want you getting any colder than you already are." he said.

Colder than I already am? Daisuke somehow always seems to know what I'm feeling... I thought back to all the times we hung out together and I realized that he _did_ always know what I was feeling. I put a hand under my chin and continued on thinking to myself. Because of that, I didn't realize that he had taken off his own jacket and hung it around my shoulders.

"Daisuke? I don't need your jacket, really!" I implored him. "Keep it, I don't want you to freeze to your death."

"I'm okay. I'm more used to the cold than you are so I think it's best if you keep it on, Riku." he smiled.

"...Wierdo." I felt myself getting hot. Daisuke's jacket was doing a miracle job at keeping me warm, that's for sure. But gosh, a guy's jacket _is_ really heavy. I felt the weight of his jacket upon my shoulders but I didn't mind. I leaned back on the wall.

"_Daisuke's jacket... smells like Daisuke."_ I thought to myself contently.

"Riku," started Daisuke.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you before... Um." he began to stutter.

"...Yeah?" I replied, urging him on. What did he want to ask me?

Daisuke looked at his hands, avoiding my gaze. "I wanted to ask you..." A pause.

"If you wanted to see if there are any other exits... leading outside..."

He seemed so depressed all of a sudden. What's the matter with him? I stood up.

"Yeah, let's go. I won't be able to sit still for another moment longer, anyway." I laughed.

We both began wandering the school halls. Everything seemed to familiar, and yet so strange. I guess walking around school with nothing but the moon as your light really changes things. Shadows grew up the walls as the night wavered on.

A classroom caught my attention. "Daisuke, look!" I tugged on his shirt sleeve and pointed to our classroom. I ran toward it and to my surprise, it opened. I guess Takeshi persuaded the teachers to keep the classroom doors unlocked just for tonight. I hurriedly walked in, excited on how everything would feel like at night.

Once inside, I ran to my desk. I touched it with my fingertips and looked around. All the other desks were pushed to the sides and corners of the room so that there would be enough space to store items in here. But because every had already taken most of the Christmas items out, the classroom was pretty much empty now.

"Everything's really different at night, huh?" Daisuke said, walking toward the window.

There he goes again, voicing my every thoughts. How can he do that? I decided to ask him.

"Hey, Daisuke..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we're really good friends!" I told him. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't really read. "We both think so much alike, I've never had a friend who always thinks the same things I do."

"Y-yeah... Hahaha..." he laughed awkwardly.

What's wrong with him? Why's he laughing? No, it can't be...!

"What's with that half-hearted laugh, huh?! What, you think what I said was funny?!" I exclaimed, looking him in the eyes. I walked up toward him and poked his chest with a finger, our faces inches apart.

"I'll have you know that right before now, I thought of you as a really good friend! Now I'm not so sure! What with that laugh of yours, makes me think that I'm the only one who cares for the other person!" I was shouting now.

Daisuke said nothing for a moment and during those moments of silence, I suddenly began regretting shouting at him. Why am I always jumping off the boat?! Man, I feel like such an idiot...

"Actually, it might be a good thing... for me. I almost gave up when you said the word 'friend'." Daisuke said, sighing in relief.

What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?"

He suddenly looked at me with serious eyes.

"Riku... I wanted to ask you something before everything happened. I wanted to tell you something."

"Something? Like... what?" I had no clue on what he was talking about. His jacket was still around my shoulders.

"Riku, did you know?" he smiled at me kindly and softly touched my cheek with his warm hand. My heart stopped. "You're the one I want to dance the last dance with."

This has to be a dream. Something like this doesn't happen to someone like me... or at least not with me and Daisuke. I think. But, what is this feeling? I can't help but feel so happy right now, why is that? Is it because that I wanted to dance... with Daisuke too?

Risa's words rang loud and clear through my head. If you dance the last dance with the one you love, then your love will last forever. Those simple cliches, how can they make someone so happy? But, those reasons doesn't matter now. The only thing that matters is Daisuke.

He looked into my eyes, waiting for my answer. Only Daisuke and I share these emotions, no one else. I place my hands over his and smile at him.

"I also, want to dance the last dance with you..." I'm shaking, I'm so nervous. This is the first time I've ever felt like this. I look into Daisuke's eyes and suddenly, all that nervousness goes away. He's the one I care about the most. I finally realize that after so long.

"Riku." Daisuke pulls me into his arms and we embrace, the moon is our spotlight. I hug Daisuke tightly in my arms, only to feel his strong arms wrap around me even tighter. I've never felt such a warm embrace.

I noticed from out the window, two people dancing together in the snow. They look so happy together that I think to myself,

"_Maybe someday, we can dance like that."_

"May we dance?" Daisuke asks.

I smile. He takes my hand.


End file.
